Vanny's Soulmate
by MgaoqiaoM
Summary: *Sequel to They Know- co written by horse.whisper.96.* This is also co-written by the same author. So what if the Cullens including Vanny went back to forks? What good would it do Vanny and Bella? READ and find out!
1. New Plan

HEYY!!! MISS ME? WELL I AM BACK! So this is a sequel to THEY KNOW co-written again by .96. What if Cullens and Vanny went back to forks high? What good would it do Vanny and Bella? Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 1: Restarting

BPOV-

HEY! Okay, so we are going back to Forks. Alice and Edward were arguing about something with Vanny, I would ask later. And tell Vanny later. We had to change our story again...  
Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were "born late" and started school late and Alice and Edward skipped a grade.... so we would all be in the same grade.  
Rose and Jasper are twins again but Edward is their younger brother who skipped a grade being smart.. Vanny and I are twins too. Alice is our younger sister but skipped a grade. Emmett is going to be an adopted to the family. We are were, just we were "biologically" related in that way. We were going to have to watch Vanny. We were all going to protect her. We needed to find her someone... I just do not want what happened to me and Edward with her and whoever it would be. We will have to deal with it if we have to... We will see as it comes. We did it before, we could do it again.  
This time instead of Edward being "alone" it was going to be Vanny. I love to talk to her, mentally of course. She has been with us for a long time. About 100 years. Though she has gone to school with us 48 times. (Since we only go for 1-3 years. Though the average is 2 years.) That makes it 96 years of repeating school The first year was her being a newborn. The other year we were just taking breaks and we all go to Isle Cullen! Yep that is right. Once Vanny came with us we, or more like Carlisle and Esme, bought another island near Isle Esme and named it Isle Cullen. It is a huge house. We, each Cullen has a room for their own on the top floor, than a girls and boys side of the house set up on the 3rd floor, Then couples bedrooms on the 2nd floor, than the "normal" kitchen, dining room, living room, crap on the 1st floor. We had to do that because the people who were rebuilding the house would get curious. We would have done it but we were in school, and the "parents" at work really busy actually. We then took two years off again. Then went back to school. Took a year off sometime to talk to the Volturi. They wanted us to help for something for 6 months. So we just decided to take the rest off of school. We have lived so many places, so we decided to come back. It has been over 90 years, so why not? We have a meeting with the wolves later. I would see Nessie too! We saw her many times of course, but being back in Forks we will see her more. We thought maybe she would want to come to school with us, but she was already enrolled in school on the reservation. Only Edward, Alice, and I are allowed down there, besides Carlisle. Unless things like meetings or family events that involve Nessie. The other 4 years we went to college. We were so smart, since we did extra studying and did online course, so we were doing college and high school work at the same time. So we have done high school about 48 times and 24 college years. But the other 4 we all decided to actually go to college so we all did.  
A lot of things have changed since 100 years ago. That is a century! We had to go get school supplies yesterday. But of course we were already out we all had to go clothes shopping. I have to say that I am better now with the shopping but I still hate it. We are going to have a sale on clothes in our school. We were going to get rid of all the things that weren't "in style" for us. We would be making a lot of money according to Alice. We are also going to have a dance soon too! We were all going to enter in junior year. Instead of Alice, Edward, Vanny and I entering sophomore year we "skipped" a grade and going into junior year. We were all going to wear similar outfits. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were going to wear jeans and different color polos. Us girls are going to wear tight skinny jeans and different "snug" shirts that match our mates. Alice and Jasper are wearing white, Edward and I wearing navy blue blue (his favorite color on me!), Emmett and Rose were brown. Vanny was a a light blue. It was perfect. The boys are wearing nice sneakers, and the girls are wearing matching flats with their top. I have to say it was Alice's calmest outfit for a while. We all were wearing our Cullen crests. Rose as a long necklace, Alice as a chocker necklace. Emmet, Edward and Jasper as wrists bands and of course Carlisle and Esme have them. Carlisle as a "boy" ring and Esme as a necklace. Vanny and I also have them. We have them as rings on our right middle finger. Since I did not want it near my marriage rings.  
School is coming closer. That means we all have to take our wedding bands off.  
We all have cars now. The garage keeps getting bigger! Carlisle has his Mercedes, Esme has an Ford car, Emmett has his jeep, Rose and her confortable, Alice and her Porche, Jasper and his "big car" like a van, Me and my midnight blue modern Volvo, Edward and his old silver Volvo, and Vanny has a light blue volvo.  
"We are pulling into school, mark our women!" Emmett said. Normally we would be laughing but it is true. We get a lot of attention. And Vanny will be with us. We got it set! We got out and the boys marked their territory while Jasper, Emmett, and Edward protecting Vanny and Alice, Rose and I too.  
We quickly walked into the office. It looked the same as it did before, except newly painted, and we could smell it. Maybe a year or two old. We all had the same classes. Well most of them. We all looked at the list, not that Alice and Edward needed too... but here is our schedule.  
English AP  
Trig AP  
Spanish AP  
Social Studies AP  
Lunch  
Biology  
PE  
over!  
Almost all was the same, except that only Vanny, Edward and I had Biology while the others had AP biology. So original, right? But really, it makes sense. I like it that way! Poor Vanny. Biology changed our lives forever. Edward and I found each other. Poor Vanny. Oh well... we would have put her in Biology AP but we couldn't. They (the teachers) wanted the "twins" together. We might all go to Biology AP half way through it. We do not know yet though. If we do the "boys" are going to propose to us for congratulating us. We all had lockers near each other too. (For those who don't know AP is Advanced Placement, or the "smarter" crowd.)  
That was our schedule everyday. At least we know everything, and what not so that was going to be easy!  
Well, best get on to English. We definitely don't want to be late on the first day. it's always a helpful thing to be on the good side of all the teachers-some of them have pretty bad tempers....

* * *

How did you like it? Another chapter should be out soon! (We will see...) Please check out my other stories! This chapter is more of a catch-up that happened between They Know and now. It will get better! Review!

~~~---_**MgaoqiaoM**_---~~~~


	2. Vanny's down

HEYY so sorry it took so long... If you noticed the sequel has changed from the epilouge of the previous story. So really, forget the epilogue wasn't there. We wrote it before thinking of a sequel changing it. Here is the second chapter and the 3rd is in the mist. Sorry again. R&R

* * *

"Come ON!" I yelled up the stairs.

"We're COMING!" came Rosalie's irritated call back down to me.

"You're being slower than humans," complained Alice.

"Well, maybe I'd be faster if you'd SHUT UP!" Rosalie yelled.  
Alice made a funny face directed up the stairs then turned and stalked to the living room again, rolling her eyes. A moment later, both Rosalie and Emmett had come back downstairs.

"About time," Alice muttered, heading out the door to the garage.

"Well, sorr-ee," Rosalie muttered, following her out. Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks, then followed them out. That left Edward, Vanny and I in the living room. Carlisle was at work and Esme had gone for a short hunt.  
"Well, I guess we'd better get going," Vanny said brightly. She always seemed happy, though I couldn't figure out why. We went out into the garage, closing the house door behind us. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were already in Edward's Volvo which looked like it wouldn't fit anyone else. I walked straight past it to my own Volvo and climbed into the passenger seat. Edward liked driving. Vanny climbed into the back and Edward into the drivers seat. The engine started in a quiet purring and the garage door opened. Emmett was driving the other car.

"Please, please, please don't race him," I groaned when I noticed the looks on Edward's and Emmett's faces. Edward completely ignored me-his own wife!-and stomped on the gas. The car jumped out of the garage and began pelting down the drive at a speed of at least 120 mph. Emmett was close behind. I stole a glance at them. Emmett looked as if he was focusing on winning and nothing else. Rosalie and ALice looked like they were having the worst day of their lives and Jasper... well, he looked like this was the best day of his life. He seemed to be cheering Emmett on, but quickly stopped when Alice and Rosalie both (at the same time) sent him death glares. I turned my attention back to our car.

Vanny looked bored. Edward and Emmett raced everyday that they both drove. It was getting old. But still, it was pretty annoying.

_Edward, SLOW DOWN!!! _I thought over and over. But he ignored me again. _Please???_

Finally when we got into a busier part of town, Edward slowed down. Emmett did as well.

"Happy?" Edward asked in a fake angry voice.

"Yes, thank you," I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Aww, that's all?" he said in a now fake sad voice.

"Yes, because you wouldn't slow down when I first asked," I said defiantly. I turned to look at Vanny, who now had her iPod on and had no idea what was happening.

The rest of the drive was actually fairly slow. We stayed in the speed limit and still beat Emmett to school. After both cars had been parked and everyone had piled out, we headed up to school. Emmett looked sour.

"Aw, Emmett, don't be mad that you lost-again!" Edward teased. "It's only the 759th time!"

Emmett shot Edward a shut-up-now-or-your-dead look before walking off with Rosalie towards English.

Only just their luck. We all had first bell together and all seats were taken but the ones right beside theirs. Emmett scowled as Edward took the seat beside him and me on Edward's other side. Alice sat down gracefully by me, and Jasper on her other side. Vanny sat by Jasper on the end of the row, looking around the classroom, pretending to be even somewhat interested. Emmett, looking very put out, rested his chin in his hand and stared up unseeingly at the black board.

"What, still mad that I beat you again?" Edward teased Emmett, who didn't make any sign he had heard other than his already tense face got tenser.

"Shut up, Edward," Rosalie snarled from Emmett's other side. She glared at Edward, but when she noticed I was staring at her, she turned her glare on me. I turned my gaze to the class and began to see who would be in it with us. No one interesting. My eyes wandered down to Vanny to see what she was doing now. She was staring at the blackboard, looking more bored then every. Alice and Jasper were talking avidly but she didn't seem to notice. Edward was still teasing Emmett and Rosalie hissed at them behind me, but I ignored them.

"Bells, don't you think Emmett should stop sulking?" Edward asked me. I ignored him. "C'mon, Bells, don't get all mad..." I ignored him though. I heard him give a sigh and turn away. I focused on watching Vanny's every movement, even after the bell had rang. I only stopped my focus when the teacher did rolecall and when he called on me to answer a question. We emerged from Biology a short time later, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie still having their stupid fight. Alice and Jasper drifted off ahead, while Edward, Emmett and Rosalie strayed behind in the opposite way of the trig room. I stayed near Vanny, almost glued to her side. She was looking ahead, not paying attention to any people.

At the end of the day, I still hadn't had any luck. Vanny was still ignoring everyone but me, and seemed to be lost in her thoughts. In the car on the way home, I sat in the back with Vanny. Alice and Jasper went with Emmett and Rosalie, so it was just Edward, Vanny and I.

"What's up? You seem down today," I commented to Vanny. She shrugged. "Oh, come on, I know you better than that. I know that it's not just a shrugging matter."

Vanny sighed, a sign of giving up. "It's just... I'll tell you later, when we're home," she said quietly. I nodded, seeming a lot more cheerful.

When we got home, I dragged Vanny up to her room, closed the door, then sat her on her bed. "Tell me what's wrong," I told her.

"It's... I don't know! its just that everyone seems to have someone their with... You and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, then every other person in high school seems to have a girlfriend or boyfriend. I just feel so... lonely," Vanny spilled.

"Ooh... I get it," I murmured, comprehension dawning on me. That's why she was in such a state of depression. "Well, don't worry, I can help you fix that, if you want."

"How?" Vanny asked, sounding skeptical.

"You'll see," I answered, getting up and leaving the room to return to my own. I had a plan to develop.

* * *

How did you like it? Another chapter should be out soon! (We will see...) Please check out my other stories! Hope you like this chapter! It will get better! Review!

~~~---_**MgaoqiaoM**_---~~~~


	3. Imprint

Heyy sorry for the long wait... the other writer had writers block! Happy Holidays and New Years! I will write more next year if I can! (especially in the summer) PLEASE read my other stories! THANKS!

* * *

"Hey Edward, Vanny and I are going to ride in my car today, kay?" I informed my husband the next morning as we headed out to the garage to leave for school

"Uh, okay, see you later," Edward said. He sounded surprised but pleased-he could go as fast as he wanted without having me whining at him the whole way. Vanny gave me a suspicious look, but followed me to my Volvo.

When we were on our way with Emmett and Edward far ahead already, Vanny spoke up. "So whats up? Why aren't we in the other car?" she inquired.

"Ah, I don't know, just trying to get some sister bonding time," I said with a shrug. "And to get away from Edwards maniacal driving."

Vanny stared at me silently the rest of the way, trying to figure out what I was hiding. I just smiled and kept driving. When we arrived at school, Edward was gloating over how he'd beaten Emmett again.

"760 defeats for you, 760 wins for me!" Edward said joyously. Emmett scowled and sat as far from Edward as possible, Rosalie moving with him. I ignored them and began looking around the room at the guys in the class. Maybe one of them would work. There was a scrawny boy with dinner plate sized glasses and pink braces sitting in the front row, staring at the clock longingly, awaiting the bell tone. I supressed a giggle as I looked at the next boy. He was huge. Giant. About as wide as he was tall-and he wasn't all that short either, about 5 foot 11 or so. He was eating a doughnut and had another one waiting in front of him. I shuddered and looked at the next guy. He was big, but not in a bad way. Tall, muscular and definately cute. But as I strained my ears to hear exactly what he was talking about with the other guys sitting around him, I frowned and looked away. He was talking about the little middle schooler he had beaten up the other day for running away from him and his friends. I scowled at him and sighed. If these were the only guys in the class, there would be no hope for finding someone for Vanny-here at least.

By the end of the day, I was pretty down hearted about the whole "find Vanny a soulmate" thing. There was no one worth pursuing in the whole school. The best I saw was Mike Newton's grandson, Brent Newton. He was cute and seemed nice enough except that he thought he was a lot cooler then he really was. We went home, and I wasn't in a very good mood. Edward tried to get me to talk, but I shoved him away. I frowned and began trying to figure out where the heck I might be able to find someone. I finally decided on going down to the mall.

"Hey Vanny! Let's go catch a movie!" I suggested. Vanny got up and followed me to my car as I drove down to the mall theater. The next movie showing was some PG-13 movie about-one guess-a love story. Vanny seemed pretty interested so I bought tickets and we went in and found seats. As soon as it started, I began scanning the crowd for guys. Nada. Zip. Nothing. After the movie we went down to a few department stores. I let Vanny browse while I told her I was going to find something for Edward in the mens section. I picked up some random thing off a shelf for Edward then began tailing different guys. Nothing there either.

I continued doing this at every store we went to and still, nothing.

I went to the mall every day after school with Vanny and by the end of the week I still hadn't found anyone worth looking into. We had planned to go see Renesme and Jacob on Saturday. When we arrived, Jacob and Renesme gave us all a hug and invited us in. There were a few other's from Jacob's wolf pack, including Quil and Embry and a guy I didn't know. As soon as we went in though, the new guy's brown eyes locked on Vanny, though she didn't notice. We sat at the table and began talking. About 20 minutes later, Jacob gasped.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce everyone. This is Aaron, he's new in the pack. Aaron, this is Bella, Edward, and Vanessa," Jacob said. "Sorry I didn't do this earlier."

"Hi," Vanny said shyly to Aaron.

"Hi," Aaron said, smiling slightly.  
We went back to talking, but Vanny and Aaron seemed sort of out of it. They had their eyes locked on one another and when we finally said goodbye, Vanny looked crestfallen.

When we arrived home, I cornered Vanny.

"You like that guy, don't you?" I asked, smiling.

Vanny frowned. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm tired, see you tomorrow," Vanny slipped out and up to her room.

I followed, going to my room. I sat down, smiling.  
"Vampires don't get tired," I muttered to myself, leaning back in my chair and logging into my computer. "She's totally falling for him... but he's a wolf!"

* * *

I hope you like it! Did you get the twist? I know its been done before... but we wanted to do it too and add our own twists... so we will see... Please review... since we feel that you all don't like it that much! Check my other stories! Thanks!

~~~---_**MgaoqiaoM**_---~~~~


	4. Treaty?

Heyy! I am actually updating! How is everyone. This chapter is much longer than the normal ones for a treat since I have not written much in a while... I am thinking of doing some more... I have so many stories... Anyone want to co-write? Anyway here is the story!

* * *

Chapter 4:

APOV  
Oh my goodness! VANNY has a crush. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Sadly, I couldn't see how it would turn out... but I think it would be good. I mean although he was a wolf they could be together. I mean its just like Nessie and Jake... Though Ness is at least a half vampire.. but still... Maybe we could turn him...  
"ALICE DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Edward screamed.  
"Think what?" Everyone else wondered.  
"Nothing...." Edward and I said.  
_Edward come... we need to talk... then talk to Carlisle about this... Then Bella and then Vanny and Jake, and Aaron. _I thought to him.  
"Fine..." He said  
"Hey Jazz, I am going to go hunting with Edward... We can hunt and we need to talk okay?" I asked  
"Sure... Love you." He said and gave me a peck on the lips.  
With that I jumped out the window where Edward was already waiting.  
We then started to run. We had to hunt first... then we could talk calmly. I hid my thoughts from him too. We got a few deer and elk and then went back to the stream and sat on a rock.  
"Edward... Shes falling for him... Yes we have Ness and jake... but Vanny.. she is 100% vampire not 50%... its to dangerous. The only way is to turn him." I said  
"No... I already have to deal with Jake... Not that I don't want Ness happy... but still." He said.  
"Hey at least hes not human and doesn't know about us..." I said.  
"But the treaty... and what not. Maybe we shoudl talk to Jake, Quil, Sam and Embry." He said.  
"And Carlisle and Esme." I said.  
With that I took out my phone and called them and we were going to meet at the border to talk.  
"Lets take everyone but the Vanny and Aaron." Carlisle said. So we then had to make more calls and keep it away from Vanny.  
Once everything was done we started to run to the border.  
"Jake, Ness, Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah, Everyone..." Carlisle said. "I told Bella but she wanted to stay... we will fill her in later." Carlisle said to me. I nodded.  
"So we are here to talk about Vanny and Aaron..." Sam prompted.  
"Well... we do have Ness and I it is similar... and she survived it." Jake said.  
"I thought that.. but Vanny is 100% Vamp and Ness is 50%... I mean what will happen... Plus he is a wolf... and the treaty.... and what not." Alice said.  
"Well maybe there shouldn't be a treaty." Jake said so low I didn't think we were supposed to hear.  
"What?" Sam said.  
"I think there should be no treaty. I mean I have lived with Ness for years, and I know the Cullens well enough.... I think we can trust them. The only treaty there should be is that as long as they don't do anything out of line... they are fine. They need to see Ness, and be with me, us... since we are all family in some ways." Jake said.  
"Are you crazy?" Sam said.  
"No.... I just love Ness enough to trust her and her family." Jake said.  
"Lets vote... JUST werewolves." Sam said. In the end most of the werewolves went to Jakes side. And we won and the treaty no longer existed. We ripped the documents up and made one treaty just for us all to be appropriate and if needed to do something only in defense.  
"Anyway... this is great but what about Vanny and Aaron?" Rose said.  
"Well he did imprint... we can't stop it." Sam said.  
"I don't think he imprinted..." Jake said. "Read his mind... its not always about her as it is with me and Ness, or Sam and Emily or Quil and Claire..." Jake said.  
"So you think he just thinks that..." Carlisle concluded.  
"Yes... but I am not sure..." Sam said.  
"If he did... we have to let it happen... lets just see. Maybe Vanny just likes him... or not." Edward said.  
"So we are going to play it by ear?" Jake said.  
"Yes, play it by ear." Carlisle said. With that we shook hands and started to run home. Bella will be so happy!

BPOV-  
Ugh why does everyone want to know about Vanny and Aaron... it is so annoying.  
"Hey Bells?" Vanny called.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Can we go to the stream and talk?" Vanny asked.  
"Sure..." I said. Not sure of what she was up to. I met her by the stream and we sat in the grass.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"A lot.." Vanny said and then sighed.  
"Is it about Aaron?" I asked.  
"Yes... and no." She responded.  
"Do you like him? Love him?" I asked.  
"Love? Definitely not... at least not yet. As for like.... I am not sure. I mean... Remember when I was really spaced out at school?" She asked.  
"Yes..." I said.  
"Well it was because of Sky. He is so sweet and nice. he is in our Biology class." Vanny said.  
"So you don't like Aaron?" I asked.  
"I do... and that is the problem. But Sky asked me out... and I said yes... So I have a date Friday... but that is the date of the bonfire.. with Aaron..." She said.  
"Oh... who do you lie more?" I asked.  
"I really don't know. I like both... I am torn apart." Vanny said.  
"Where are you going for your "date" I asked  
"We are just going for a walk in the park. At 8 O'clock." Vanny said.  
"Go... The bonfire doesn't start till 11:30 since a lot of the pack have to work or have shifts and need rest. So just be back at 11 and you get both... Then we can talk and see who you like more." I said.  
"Sure..." Vanny said. "Thanks." She added.  
"Oh... I hear the gang... they went to meet with um... the wolves to um... discuss the treaty for something." I said.  
"Okay..." Vanny said.  
"Belly! Vanny! There is no more treaty!" Emmet yelled.  
"WHAT?" We both gasped.  
"Yep... as long as we don't do anything unreasonable... or in defense...." Edward said as he approached me and gave me a peck on the cheek.  
"This... this... that is great!" Vanny said.  
"What are you doing out?" They asked.  
"We were just talking... Lets get back." Vanny said.  
With that we all turned hand in hand with our significant other except Vanny and ran. When we got home Vanny went to her room while the family updated me about the treaty and what went on. But what surprised me the most was that they think that Aaron might not have imprinted... We will see...

* * *

Hope you like it! (and the twists!) Please R&R! THANKS!

~~~---_**MgaoqiaoM**_---~~~~


End file.
